


Negative Thoughts

by BendMakeFic



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Multi, abuse mention, trama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendMakeFic/pseuds/BendMakeFic
Summary: I found an OTP prompt and made it angsty. Good going me.





	Negative Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Kirby: Ok but, name one thing that isn’t real but you wish was-  
> Marx: My will to live.  
> Kirby: …  
> Kirby: Ok but I was thinking more like Unicorns.

 

Marx was laying in bed after that encounter, as Kirby was off helping Meta Knight. He held that same book in his hands as he had been reading earlier.  _ 101 Horrible Jokes to Tell Friends!  _ “How about my life?” Marx muttered as he looked through it. He set the book down, sighing and just laying there.  _ What am I?  _ He suddenly thought. He froze, actually beginning to contemplate that. All these thought started to flood into his head.  _ Mess. Failure. Weakling. Broken fuck. Armless freak.  _ The last one hurt. Sure, he knew the others, he’d been called them enough to know they were true but the last one.. Only  **she** called him that. And she’s been long gone. Hopefully. Maybe. Marx shook his head. “No… She’s gone, I have Kirbs now… Gone… Forever.”

 

It wouldn’t stop, the memories of her and him. The things she did to him. He hated her.  **HATED** her. Or… Was it himself he hated? No, he… Oh hell. How he  **_hated_ ** himself. Everything about him was different. His body, wings, power…. All different. Marx curled up, wings appearing and wrapping around him. He began to sob into his.. ‘Hands’. That’s when it really hit, the memory of losing his arms in the first place.

 

_ It was when he was young when he met her and became fascinated with everything this Star Warrior did. Fuegis. She was fire incarnate for sure. She was a Burning Leo, and a lively one at that. Her fiery ponytail was always bright green flames, while her body was a deep navy blue. Her eyes, bright like rubies. She was only a few years older than Marx, and they… ‘Fell in love’. More him than her.  _

 

_ It was bad from the start, she was always telling him where to go, what to do, etc. But Marx was naive. Thinking this is just how things worked when you loved someone. He had no one to tell him otherwise because of the war. It took his parents and well.. He honestly never really interacted with them in the first place. _

 

_ Soon it got even worse, she started to hurt him for doing anything she didn’t like. He would walk around, being her love slave and covered with cuts and burns.  But then it happened. She was so.. Angry that she did the worst she could to him. Emotionally and Physically. She left him after cutting and burning his arms off. _

 

He hated reliving that memory. The smell of blood and burning flesh always came to him when the memory did. Her face… Her laughter, her crazied smile. He hated. HATED HATED HATED it. “Marx?” Marx froze. Who..? “K.. Kirby?” There were footsteps coming closer, and he uncovered his eyes to see his boyfriend, Kirby, looking at him very worriedly. That’s when he noticed around him, vines everywhere. He must have used his powers thinking about the memories. Slowly the vines disappeared into the ground as he looked away. He sniffled. “Yea..? I’m fine, before you ask…” Kirby’s expression instantly turned into a ‘Sure.’ expression. “Marx.” “I’m FINE.” Marx hissed.

 

Kirby simply backed off. He knew what Marx was like angry. And he could tell Marx was upset enough. “Alright… I got dinner if you’re hungry.” The lavender ball sighed. “No… Go ahead and save some for me.. I’m gonna take a nap.”


End file.
